The Present Predicts the Future
by Vahkhiin
Summary: Sequal to A promise made by Love. The title basically says it all. HakuChihiro. Chihiro gives birth to their beautiful innocent baby. Well maybe not so innocent. read to find out.. HIATUS
1. Haku's Worried

Haku burst into the bath house, almost running into workers. Running as fast as he could, he ran to Lin's quarters to find her standing there instructing some people.

"Lin seriously you have to help me." Haku pleaded, kneeling on the floor looking up to Lin.

Lin looked at Haku weirdly. "What did you do dragon?"

Haku shook his head. "All I did was accidentally placed the cushion on the wrong part of the couch and Chihiro is just off with me. Seriously I think she'll kill me."

Lin laughed hysterically. "Haku, this is pretty natural as she's in her what..7th month of pregnancy?"

Haku nodded, but with a glare at her statement.

"Just give her some time, eventually she'll forgive you." Lin said, petting Haku on the head.

Snorting, Haku stood up. "I didn't quite know Chihiro could get so angry." He commented.

Lin's eyes grew wide. "You didn't leave her alone at home did you?"

Haku nodded.

"HAKU! GO BACK NOW. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE YOUR PREGNANT WIFE AT HOME ALONE?." Lin shouted.

Haku grunted and flew off in his dragon form.

Nervously Haku made his way back to Chihiro's and his house somewhere in the outskirts of the Spirit World.

Slowly and quietly he entered the house, hands at the ready for anything dangerous flying towards him.

He heard a cough come from the kitchen.

Walking slowly to the kitchen he was stopped when.

"HAKU!" Chihiro yelled standing behind him.

Jumping out of his skin Haku turned around.

"Chihiro." He squeaked with a smile.

Her angry face instead burst into tears. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you this morning. I didn't mean to really, it's just all the bloody mood swings. I'm sorry."

He caught her in his arms. "Hey it's okay. Nothing to be sorry about, I understand."

She wriggled out of his arms and looked into his eyes. "I understand Haku if you want to leave me. My behavior is unacceptable, you don't have to deal with me really. Go you're better off with some other woman" Chihiro said, tears falling from her eyes.

He frowned at what she said. Slowly and gently he wiped away the tears with his thumb. "I am going no where, and with no one. I am staying here, at your command, anything you want. If you fell like hitting me, then so be it. I love you Chihiro, no matter what your behavior is. This child is also mine, I am not going to give up so easily." Haku smiled.

Chihiro smirked. "Really?"

Haku nodded.

Suddenly Chihiro's eyes widen. "Haku." She whispered with a smile.

Taking her hand in hers, she placed it on her rounded stomach.

Haku smiled with delight. Their baby was kicking.

"Where did you go this morning?" Chihiro asked.

Haku looked up. "I..You..I was afraid, because you were shouting at me. I thought you were going to kill me." Haku said quickly his hands up for defense.

Chihiro chuckled, then gently took his hands down. "Haku." She started, looking into his eyes.

"Killing you, never. Hurting you, maybe." Chihiro chuckled.

Haku smirled. "Hurting meaning a good thing right?"

Chihiro smirked. "Well, with my mood swings you can never guess. So I am apologizing for the future as I am in a beautiful mood now, enjoy it whilst it lasts okay. And I don't mean to shout at you Haku, I just..I don't know really..All these raging hormones go wild."

Haku chuckled. "I understand."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead.


	2. Takato

**Star Fire Kagome - **Here it is. smiles thanks for the review. It's fun chatting to ya on hotmail hehe.

**chihiro88 -**Thanks. Here it is. Enjoy.

**Lady Moon Dragon - **what do u mean by o.o.c? lol..I know that chapter was pretty funny, the way Chihiro reacted and stuff..

**miku101 - **me hugz ya back :P Thanks for reviewing. i hope you enjoy this chappie. :D

**paju13 -** :D :P thanks for reviewing to my story :D gladly appreciate it. hehe. lol i sound so formal. thanks again. I hope you enjoy this chappie.

**

* * *

**

**Haku's POV**

"And that's what happened." I whisper glancing down at my beautiful baby boy. He was just born a week ago, entering the world with delight.

He didn't cry which Zeniba said was a sign of great maturity. Though he may only be a baby, he had bravery like a man.

"What do you think Takato? Should we wake mummy up?" I smirked, looking at Chihiro's sleeping form on the bed.

She has been very tired since she gave birth to Takato a few days ago, so naturally I was given the responsibility of entertaining Takato, after all I am his father.

We now stay in the bath house, in the very same room that we stayed in 9 months ago. The bath house is our home and our work place, we decided that it would be easier to live here afterall we do own it.

Chihiro laid on the very same bed. The bed that wrote our names when we slept on.

Takato smiled. "Buddy, you smiled." I exclaimed.

Looking over at Chihiro, I smile.

Somehow Takato had placed his hand around my thumb, looking into my eyes I think he knew I was his father.

Life is just perfect, I have a beautiful son, and a beautiful family what more can I ask for?

What did I do to deserve such a wonderful life? What did I do to deserve Chihiro? What did I do to deserve Takato?

Hopefully we won't run into any evil villains who might want to harm Takato.

"So what else should I tell you Takato?" I asked.

Takato continued staring at me with his beautiful eyes that reflected his mothers. Rich brown and filled with life.

"Ok how about we talk about your mother?" I asked.

No reply from Takato, afterall he was just a baby.

I chuckled. "Lets see..Hmm..Mummy's name is Chihiro, well when she first came she was called Sen, but that was a long time ago. Now every one addresses her as Chihiro, her real name. I love it. It has a nice ring to it. Especially when her name ends with Nushi." I smiled.

Takato smirked.

"I love your mother, she is so beautiful even when she says she's not she still is to me." I say, looking at Chihiro.

I glanced back at Takato. "She's wonderful, beautiful, just amazing really. Too wow to explain. All I can say is I love her, I love her so much that sometimes I find it funny how I can love her so much. If that made any sense." I chuckled.

"You must think I'm weird huh? Your father talking to himself." I say, smiling at Takato.

He sucked his thumb, and stared into my eyes with a small smile on his lips.

"I find it hard to believe Takato that you're my son, seriously. I've never really thought about it before, being a father. I love kids yea, but the thought never came across my mind. Well apart from the fact that I wanted to have a child with your mother, but that was a while ago. But being a father, and everything to do with being a father I guess I never thought of it. Responsibility, love, trust, care. Don't take this personally Takato, if I had a chance to take you back I wouldn't. I love the fact that you're my son. If I was given a chance to erase you from my life, I wouldn't. The choice doesn't even cross my mind." I say sternly to Takato who looked at me still.

I chuckled. "You just love looking at me don't you?" I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

I smiled. Taking his hand in mine I kissed his palm which made him laugh.

"You're ticklish." I smirked.

"Just like your mother." I added.

Kissing him more on the palm made him chuckle with delight.

Finally I stopped kissing his palm and drew back.

He let out a yawn. "Sleepy?" I asked.

Takato continued staring at me.

I smiled then pulled a face which made him laugh.

"Ok time to Sleepy Sleepy." I say, rocking him gently.

His eyes closed slowly, and then finally he drifted to sleep.

I chuckle softly. "You're so cute you know Takato."

I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you buddy." I whispered.

Smirking I walked over to the chair that sat next to the bed.

Sitting down slowly, so I didn't wake Takato I looked out side.

Rain was pouring as usually over the Spirit World.

The skies were grey, and the soil was muddy.

Though somehow it was beautiful.

Then I glance down at Takato. "You look so much like your mother it's just not funny." I whisper smiling.

Takato had his mothers smile, her eyes. He was a perfect baby boy.

"He's just wonderful, isn't he?" Chihiro whispered.

Startled I looked up to find Chihiro awake, her eyes only open slightly.

Standing up I placed Takato in her arms.

"He's perfect." I say.

Chihiro giggled. "So what does it feel like? Being a dad?"

I smirk. "Wonderful really."

"I quite like being a mum too, and I'm sorry for all the chaos that I caused in those 9 months." Chihiro shrugged.

I nodded smirking. "You were quite the chaos Chihiro. I seriously thought you were going to kill me at one stage."

Chihiro smiled. "What exactly did I do?"

"Don't you remember?" I asked.

She shook her head.

Smirking. "There was this one day I accidentally placed the cushion on the wrong side of the couch and you went off at me. Throwing things at me, at one stage you even took the kitchen knife out. But that was when I fled to the bath house seeking help from Lin."

Chihiro laughed. "The kitchen knife?"

I nodded. "Oh and also you hit me a lot."

Chihiro chuckled, she placed her soft hand on my cheek. "I am sorry, truly I am. I couldn't control myself, all those raging hormones."

I smile. "Nah, apology not needed. Takato was all worth it."


	3. First and Last

**Hi..Sorry..I decided to re-write the story...the plot isn't changed. still the same, just written differently. Thanks guys for your support.  
Special thanks to Keetra. and all others who reviewed. **

**Keetra - **Thanks for letting me know what i should have fixed up..I did like what you said and kept the first chapter, I re-read the second chapter..and it sorta fits so. :P . I re-wrote chapter three though. I hope you like it..let me know what ya think**. That last thing you said about the sequals thing..that really got me thinking..thanks :D **

* * *

_Meanwhile in the forest._

"Mauliba what shall we do? The great river spirit now has a son. They are over powering us, very soon their child will be as powerful as any thing on this world. Surely we have to do something to stop it, otherwise our great plan to take over the Spirit world is going to the bin." The small goblin like creature spoke to his master. His eyes were orange, and his skin, a deadly green colour. His face was hooded, but all that shown through was his orange eyes, the eyes of pure evil. He was a creature that the Spirit people call, Govascious.

Mauliba a young man, who also had his face covered by a hood spoke, his voice full of pure evil. "My brother, he got everything he ever wanted. A great girl, a son. And what do I get, living in the ditch. He doesn't know of me does he?"

The goblin shook his head. "Master, sir. Haku, never knew you were his brother. He didn't even know he had a brother."

Mauliba laughed. "Ah, well this is just the way life works, two brothers born into the world. One is pure goodness, the other the great opposite."

"I suppose I should get the troops ready to strike at dawn?" The goblin asked.

"No!" Mauliba protested. "Haku is a powerful spirit, a couple of troops is nothing to him. He can destroy each and everyone of them, in just a click of a finger."

"Then what shall we do?" The goblin asked.

Mauliba stared out his cave, looking at the dark sky. He smiled a evil smile. "Gather the troops." He said.

"Bit Sir? I thought you just sai.." The goblin replied.

"Get the troops! No questions asked." Mauliba shouted.

The goblin bowed, and quickly rushed off inside the cave to gather the troops.

Mauliba laughed. "I'm coming to get you Haku, enjoy the company of your son for now. Because tomorrow, he is going to be dead."

Back at the bath house the newly addition to the family slept soundly, and so did his parents.

It was night time, not even the early hours of the morning. Everyone was asleep, everything was dark.

Haku slept restlessly, tossing and turning. His head was dripping with sweat, and his face was filled of worry.

Chihiro awoke to his restlessness, sitting up furiously, she turned on the side light. Turning over she looked at Haku, who was now laying on his back.

"Haku?" She called softly, touching his forehead which was burning with a fever.

"Please." Haku pleaded in his sleep. "Don't hurt them.." He muttered.

Chihiro's eyes widen. "Hurt who?"

"My son." Haku answered. "..or Chihiro, please…I'm begging you..don't hurt them." He begged, tears seeping out from his clasped shut eyes.

"Haku. Wake up." Chihiro said, shaking his hand slightly to wake him up from his restless slumber.

"Chihiro!" Haku pleaded, jumping up from bed, almost head bashing into Chihiro.

His eyes widen with happiness as he realized it was just a dream, he looked around and saw Chihiro sitting beside him on the bed. Smiling, he threw his arms around her, tears falling from his eyes.

"Chihiro." Haku exclaimed. "You're alive." His eyes widen, as he drew back. "Takato?"

He stood up from the bed, and walked over to where his son lay asleep.

"Takato. You're both safe." Haku sighed, sitting on the chair next to Takato's bed.

"What happened?" Chihiro asked, gently getting up from bed and walking over to him.

"Bad dream." Haku whispered, closing his eyes.

Chihiro kneeled down between his legs, she stared up at Haku who had his face covered by his hands.

She rested her hands on his knees. "What happened Haku?" She asked in her soft voice.

Haku looked at her through his fingers. "There was this dark spirit, who took you and Takato from me. Threatened to, take Takato's life away. And to..to.." Haku trailed of.

"To what?" Chihiro asked, running her hand up and down his knee to sooth him.

"To make love to you in front of me." Haku whispered, closing his eyes shut.

"Oh Haku." Chihiro sighed, throwing her arms around him.

She held him close as he sobbed into her shoulder. "There was nothing I could do Chihiro, either way if I did anything wrong he was going to hurt the only two things in this world that I love." Haku cried.

Chihiro pulled back, looking into his tear stained eyes. "Trust me Haku, no other man than you, would ever." She looked deep into his eyes. "Ever! Be allowed to do such a thing with me." Chihiro smiled to cheer him up. "I love you and only you, well besides Takato, but it's different." She smirked.

Haku smiled warmly. "Thank you Chihiro." He whispered, holding her closer.

"You are my first Haku." Chihiro smiled, kissing his nose. "And will be my last."

* * *

**It's a bit short..sorry..I didn't have long to write this up..just did it a few minutes ago **


	4. Tomorrow's Dawn

**Nikyo -** Thanks! hurricane? here it is, chapter 4 i hope ya likes it.

**The True Weirdian - **Yep..got that right..ok i just blew it..lol gave it all away..ah you'll see sooner or later, when the story unfolds. Nah..I don't think I'd ever let them die..Haku's just too dreamy to lol. :P

**miku101 - **Hey! Here it is..And I finally got the time too. :P was so busy with other stories and stuff..

**imisseduhaku - **. thanks for the review.

* * *

"Master the troops are ready." The goblin spoke, in his usual voice. "When do we attack?" 

"Tomorrow's dawn." Mauliba spoke.

"Are you sure we can do this master? What if Haku destroys every one of our troops, we would be left wounded and cannot fend for ourself, the race of my Govascious will be wiped out and gone.

Mauliba smiled, then patted the goblin on the back. "Don't worry Pix." Mauliba said to the goblin. "Everything will go as to plan."

The goblin hovered for a moment. "What is the plan?" He asked.

"Ah!" Mauliba gasped. "That is the whole excitement of it. There isn't a plan. Haku knows I am headed towards him. He will have his army, we will have ours."

Pix nodded then walked away to his fellow troops.

Mauliba stared out at the sky that was now lit by little sun light. "I'm coming my brother. We shall meet at last."

Meanwhile back at the bath house.

Haku and Chihiro slept soundly in that same bed. The carvings of their names addressed nicely on the foot of the bed.

Soft snoring filled the room as the family of three slept.

Chihiro's eyes fluttered open, followed by a yawn. She shifted slightly in Haku's arms, staring at the ceiling.

Letting out another yawn, she decided to wake up and feed Takato.

Removing herself from Haku's arms was difficult, somehow he had managed to find a way to tangle his arms around her, from either side, trapping her in a way. Sometimes she'd wonder how he did this.

Smirking, eventually she got out. Standing up she let out a yawn yet again, with a stretch.

She walked over to Takato's crib, staring into it, she saw Takato sleeping soundly, the small baby wrapped up in a small little bundle.

Slowly and gently Chihiro picked up her small baby. Holding it close to her chest, she sat down on the chair next to the crib.

Takato stirred, opening his eyes he stared at Chihiro.

"Did you sleep well my son?" She whispered to her son, who managed a soft smile just for her.

After she fed him she walked to the window, to take a look at Aubruya's morning light.

Shadows were glazed over the great sea, probably from the rain clouds which were dark in grey in colour. It was raining season again, so probably they wouldn't be able to go anywhere for a little while. They would just have to stay indoors and keep warm, especially Takato since he was just a baby.

"Raining season again." Chihiro sighed, glancing down at Takato. "Don't worry, mummy will take you outside some other day to show you the beautiful flowers that grow in the field." Chihiro smiled to her son.

Takato laughed as Chihiro tickled his sides, childish laughter filling the room.

Chihiro turned around to see if Haku had awoken, apparently he wasn't, still snoring his head off. Smiling as she shook her head at him, she made her way over to their bed.

She sat on the edge of the bed next to Haku, watching as he slept restlessly.

Sweat was pouring down his face, as his head turn from side to side.

"Chihiro" The word escaped his lips in a plead. "No..Don't.."

Chihiro grew worried, placing a comforting hand on his cheek she whispered his name. "Haku"

His nerves calmed at the touch of her hand, a sigh escaped his lips.

"You're safe." Haku whispered in his sleep.

"Haku wake up." Chihiro woke Haku up.

His eyes fluttered open, immediately widening as he set his eyes upon Chihiro and Takato.

"You're safe." Haku sighed, throwing his arms around his family.

"With you we are." Chihiro said.

Haku shook his head, tears escaping his lips. "I dreamt I lost you."

"Lost me to who?" Chihiro asked.

"My brother, I.." Haku stopped, not wanting to tell her his horrifying dreams.

"Haku." Chihiro said, pulling back. "Tell me what happened."

Haku looked to their son, brushing Takato's forehead with his fingertips he said. "I dreamt my brother came here, he took revenge over me, taking all that was mine. You and Takato."

"Your brother?" Chihiro questioned. "I never knew you had a brother"

"I didn't know too, I'm not sure if he really is, or if it's just a dream." Haku said.

He stared into her eyes, then broke down in tears. "Oh Chihiro, I thought I had lost you and Takato." He cried, embracing Chihiro, their son between them.

Haku smiled to his son, trying to sniffle the tears away.

"I'm yours and only yours Haku, nothing will ever change that." Chihiro whispered in his ear.

**_I hope it's ok..not too mushy lol. :P Just review and i'll post up the next chapter :D_**


	5. Haku's Fault

**Mushrambolover - **:P...I'll try and ease off the mushy thing...sorryyy...Here's the chappie. i hope you likes it. !

**takuya - **lol..thanks...Here it is!

**Keetra - **Yeah! I haven't actually had the time..seeing as there is stupid school (rolls eyes) and writing other stories in fanfiction...terribly sorry for that. I'll try and spend more time on this story, since I know there are a lot of people that are reading it. (sorry). Sequels are hard to do, very hard..have you read Velf's stories? She is really good at sequels and stuff..she's one of my fav authors..The best..Have you read them? her Spirited Away fics? Their really good, I recommend you to read em. :D

**mimi123 - **Thanks:P Here it is...i hope you enjoy it.

**The True Werdian - **hehehe..thanks for the two reviews. Thanks! I was actually thinking of discontinuing this story..but then...i read what you said:D and i decided not too..Thanks for that encouragement. :P . I'm glad someone out there likes my story and reckons I'm a great writer (smiles).

**Darkblade Wielder - **Thanks..I just wasn't sure that's all. :P . Thanks for the review.

* * *

A few days passed, and a letter was sent. 

"Master Haku" The frog shouted through the bath house, running from downstairs to upstairs.

He burst into Haku's office. "Master Haku, a letter for you."

Haku stood up from his chair, walking forward he thanked the frog and took the letter.

He stared at the cover it read.

_To My Dear Brother: Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi (Haku)_

Haku stared furiously at the letter, who knew his entire name besides Chihiro.

"Do you know who put this in the letter box?" Haku asked.

"Some shadow man, I don't know. He had a hood on." The frog answered.

Haku opened the letter, reading it closely.

_Haku my dear brother, _

_Never knew we were brothers ey? Must be a nasty shock, Mum never told you of me, because she never liked me. She liked you, first born son. What was more better than that? She got a son like you who lived well, got a river to guard in the human world, whilst me just a mere begger in the streets. _

_She disowned me when I was young. I had to fend for myself when I was 5. _

_FIVE years old Haku. No one loved me, no one wanted to be my friend. I was known as the son of nothing. I told them my parents were Yukiko and Keitaro Nushi, but did anyone listen? NO!_

_So here I am Haku, my dear older brother. I am taking revenge on all those years that I suffered, I am going to take what should have been mine. We could share, but I know you don't want to become someone like me? _

_I want your child Haku, Takato his name is. You know word amongst the dark spirits spread fast. _

_The mysterious child of a human and a dragon spirit, how wonderful and amazing, whatever! Makes me want to throw up. Your child is powerful, and I want it. I can change him, make him evil like me. Then we can rule the world, he shall call me father. He will never know you, nor would he know Chihiro. _

_I shall be his only father, you nothing but another spirit who died trying to conquer me. _

_In three days Haku, the dawn of the rising sun arises, war begins between brothers. I shall take what should have been mine Haku. _

_  
With a lot of love my brother: Mauliba _

"Gather up all the men, women and children. Give them weapons, get them ready for a battle." Haku instructed.

"Master what is happening?" The frog asked.

"My brother is coming to avenge me, he wants a battle with me." Haku said.

The frog's eyes widen, as he stumbled off and went to tell the news to everyone.

Word spread fast around the bath house, no longer than two days almost everyone knew of Haku's orders.

Families with small children started to hide in cupboards so that they can avoid going into battle.

Chihiro awoke in an empty bed for the second day. Haku had been avoiding her and Takato. Going about walking around the bath house, ordering people around. His face was filled with worry, anger and hatred.

She walked towards where Takato laid. "Hey" she smiled, rubbing his belly.

"Looks like daddy has left us alone again." Chihiro said sadly as she picked up her baby. She sat on the nearest chair and fed Takato.

"Chihiro." Lin came bursting into the room.

"Hey! Morning." Chihiro smiled. "Have you seen my husband? I haven't seen him since he received that letter." She looked sadden.

Lin nodded, then pointed her finger towards the door. "Your husband!" She announced. "Is sending children to carry weapons and guard doors."

Chihiro stared wide eyes. "What!"

Lin nodded. "I don't know Chihiro, but he's sending little infants, no older than Takato into battle. He has to stop."

Chihiro nodded. "Did you tell him to stop?"

Lin shook her head. "He slapped me Chihiro, said that I was talking nonsense, and that the children were old and fit enough to do so. Said that they don't compare to Takato, and that they are different."

"T..That can't be..Haku he was always caring and-"

"No!" Lin whispered. "I don't know what has become of the Haku we once all knew. Word passes around that he is so determine to keep you safe, that he is sending everyone to battle."

Meanwhile outside the room. "You" Haku pointed at the small family huddled up at the corner.

The man stood up, holding his wife and child close. "Master Haku, my wife and child please, they cannot go into battle. I…I will go, but please they.."

"No! Everyone goes into battle, irregardless of age." Haku instructed.

"But Master-" The man pleaded on his knees.

"Get your weapons, we battle at dawn." Haku said.

The wife started wailing, as Haku walked into his and Chihiro's room.

Chihiro saw from the crack of the door and walked up to Haku, placing Takato back in the crib.

"Haku are you sure of this?" Chihiro asked, standing beside him.

Haku stopped at the door way, hand resting on the frame, he turned around. "If this is the only way to protect you, then so be it." Was his words.

"Haku, the children they shouldn't be out there." Lin said.

"They have to fight, without them our numbers are low. We face no chance of a battle at all." Haku said.

"Haku! We face no chance with the children out there, they are just going to be killed. This person that you speak of, our enemy he is sure to have strong soilders who are just going to kill our children and women, You cannot let them go through battle. At least spare the children." Lin begged.

Haku shook his head. "No." He simply said. "This is the only way to protect my family." Haku said.

Lin stared in disgust. "Where is the Haku I once knew? What ever happen about thinking of others instead of just yourself, Chihiro and Takato? Some people out there have families just like you, how do you think they feel Haku? Being pressured out into battle with their babies?" She yelled.

Haku shook his head angrily. "I don't care." He shouted.

Chihiro shook her head, coming up to him and resting her arm on his shoulder. "What if me and Takato can't be protected? You saw in your dreams, his army is strong. We only have our people in the bath house, they cannot fight Haku. They have families, children, and women. There are not enough men." Chihiro said.

Haku threw his arm down, facing her. "Chihiro you don't understand, the women and children, we fight together."

"But how Haku? You expect a baby, a small toddler, no older than Takato to go out there with his parents and fight?" Chihiro spoke angrily.

"She is right." Lin said. "You are a father Haku, a once caring man I knew who is now sending children into war?"

Haku stared from Lin to Chihiro. "What else do I do? Why don't you tell me, run this bath house and order people around." He yelled directly at Chihiro.

Chihiro stared at him, hurt that he would do such a thing which is yelling at her, especially her.

"Of all people" Tears started making their way down her face "Never did I think, the day would come when you would dare to shout at me Haku." She shook her head angrily"What ever happened to us?"

Haku stoped saying anything, his mouth hung open, staring at Chihiro realizing what he had just done. "Chihiro I-"

Chihiro shook her head, tears running down her face, she shook his hand off when he attempted to touch her. "Don't touch me Haku." She snorted.

She shook her head angrily at him, turning around walked off to the other joining room where Takato lay asleep.

Haku looked pleadingly over at Lin.

Lin shook her head in disgust. "What did happen to you Haku? How can you shout at the only person you love so much?"

"I-"

Lin stared at him with anger. "No. Don't you dare talk to her, especially now. She loves you so much, as to go through child birth, just to give birth to your child. And this is how you repay her? If a man loves a woman, he never shouts at her, even if she has done wrong?" Lin snorted disgustingly " She never did anything to displease you Haku, she was just trying to tell you something." Lin explained, shaking her head and walking to the other room where Chihiro was.

**_Is it okay? I hope it's ok.. :D ...review..._**

**_Ashley125_**


End file.
